


中毒性Addicted

by nori_0



Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [5]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: if 线吽并没有在阿最需要的时候出现，家暴有，哭包吽，丧预警
Relationships: 吽阿
Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608727
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	中毒性Addicted

#1  
阳光漏进房间，阿睁开眼，屋里残留了昨夜的味道。身体舒展开，放松地趴在身旁的人后背上，下一个瞬间收回手臂，翻身下床，随手拿了件衣服披上。  
瞥了一眼旁边的垃圾桶，塞着揉成团的卫生纸，最上面是几个用过的某种透明橡胶制品，尺寸让他倒吸一口冷气，耳尖一热避开视线。出现在脑海里的信息很多，例如，和男人做爱是否真的需要避孕t，自己从交合中为何会获得快感，以及，这种病能治好么。  
这里不是他所熟悉的环境，大概是老鲤事务所。昨天发生什么不太记得了，等恢复意识，只剩下被贯穿的感觉，拼命呼吸才维持住生命体征。最恶心的是，一次次地在生理上迎合对方。  
总之先逃走吧。   
“我吵醒你了吗？”吽翻了个身，睡眼惺忪地问。  
“没，肚子饿了，”很自然地随口撒了个谎。  
“那我给你做点早餐吧，吃过再走。”吽两三下套了件T恤，穿上短裤，打了个哈欠。  
对话和平常一样无聊，阿一瞬间愣住，不过也好，他可不会应付太过热情的人。  
很快，传来香甜的味道，阿赤足走出房间，其他房门紧闭，似乎没有其他人在。吽放了碟煎蛋火腿在桌上，随后是一碗馄炖，浇着汤汁，味道过于诱人。  
“不知道你喜欢哪种，所以准备了好几种，小笼包马上就好，你打包些回去吃吧，”吽叉腰看着他，“平时有好好吃饭吗，身上肉太少啦，正在长身体的年龄，要注意才行。”  
肉太少了是指……  
“别多管闲事了，”阿嘟着嘴，拉下袖子，走到门口穿好鞋，“我要休息一段时间，这次给你们的药够用一个月了。”  
说是休息，其实是逃走，但也只是把自己再次锁进实验室，变得和父亲一样。  
“昨天，嗯……”吽挠着后脑勺，尾巴飞快地摇动，“如果你讨厌的话，下次我不会那样了。”  
什么啊，到底是谁才是在下面的人。  
说到底他还没搞清楚怎么和面前的人上了床，而且，下次？  
“我走了，再见，”到目前为止表现得冷静已经是极限了，“还有，不会有下次了。”

虽然男人不会怀孕，但是被那样对待，完全超出了阿这些年对男性身体结构的理解。不过，触碰到前列腺貌似会有感觉，因为前列腺作为性腺的附属腺体，和jy的形成有密不可分的关系。可不论怎么说，同性之间产生x行为，令人作呕。他压根不敢细想昨夜是不是像女人一样在吽身下水流如注，或者说些不堪入耳的词语。  
在事务所憋了许久的厌恶感终于爆发，他踉跄着撞进洗手间，趴在马桶边狂吐不止。  
记忆缺失不是第一次了，大概和最近试验的药有关系。这支药物是用来调整情绪的，最近噩梦频发，于是随手调了几种，副作用是嗜睡，注意力无法集中。  
明明讨厌药物到了极致，但陷入无助境地的时候只有药物赖以生存。在阿的词典里，似乎没有“求助”这两个字，即便父亲去世，日子和过去也没有太大区别。  
药，药……  
架子上应该有镇定剂，总之先注射一剂好好睡一觉……  
挽起袖子映入眼帘的是一截光滑没有毛发的肌肤，平时总穿着长袖就是为了遮住这部分秘密。长期注射的后遗症是左臂无法完全弯曲，力气比右臂小许多。肌肤泛着不健康的青色，深深浅浅的针孔密布，旧的痕迹已经看不清了，新的还残留着血痕。  
针头刚挨到皮肤，他颤抖着，失手摔碎了针管。  
“看来这里用不了了。”阿踩着碎玻璃重新拿了一剂，用嘴咬住袖口，拉高到上臂，暂时先这样注射好了。  
用过的那么多药物，好歹镇定剂还算管用。  
他躺靠在床边，意识变得单纯，包括几道努力构筑的防线，一些不想回忆起的事情趁虚而入，潜入梦境。  
手腕处传来熟悉的阵痛，抬手看来，小臂上裹着两三种纱布，从掌心一直到肘关节处，包括，前天的，昨天的，还有今天的。  
“小孩，过来。”  
又是那个黑漆漆的，散发恐怖气息的实验室，男人坐在里面，视线透过镜片像是一把扼住他的喉咙。他害怕到上不来气，脚不受控制地一步步向前，站在实验台边，挽起袖子，露出裹着纱布的小臂。  
男人不耐烦，扯了两下，三种纱布纠缠在一起，短时间是打不开了。  
“右边的胳膊露出来。”男人点上根烟，从抽屉里拿出一个电推剪，“把毛弄掉。”  
血液仿佛被男人的注视抽干了，从指尖开始向上冰冷感蔓延至胸口，阿拿过推剪，滋滋，小臂上的毛应声落地，露出一片肌肤，和其他少年一样，滑嫩没有痕迹。阿也是第一次看到自己的肌肤，男人没任何犹豫，针尖径直刺穿，又是冰冷的药物，汩汩灌进血管，根本停不下来。  
只要说痛就会遭一顿毒打，带来的疼痛远超过注射本身，所以忍耐是最好的选择。  
“有什么感觉就告诉我，现在出去吧，我要继续忙了。”  
身后的门重重合上，阿低头看着带血的针孔。父亲比起他的感受，更在意药物是否有效。  
白天似乎没有异样，一到晚上，从注射处散发出刺痛感，再到指尖，只要活动手指就会随之颤抖。等走到实验室门口时，已经站不稳了。  
男人搂起他摇摇欲坠的身体，把他放到床上。一瞬间，阿产生了可笑的“幸福感”。  
针头再次指向身体时，阿猛然惊醒。他大口喘着气，发觉自己坐在地上睡着了。站起身脱了衣服，钻进被窝，把被子裹紧在周边，有种被搂在怀里的错觉。

#2  
阿在同行中太早接触到生死，病痛，和禁忌。  
没有人知道父亲在离开正规医院后性情大变，失去了行医的原则。不再以救人为本，怎么能被称作医生。父亲更像是商人，出卖各种违禁药物，进行违规手术，是死是活无所谓，只要能有钱赚。  
实验室里的小白鼠死了一批又一批，随着研制药物越来越接近临床用，动物试验显然不能满足毒医了。对于父亲来说他有三种好处，易于控制，年纪尚小，不易暴露。因为有毛发做掩护，无论皮肤上有多少伤痕淤青，甚至弄出血迹，都能很好的地被隐藏。  
反抗不会让结果变得不同，只会被绑在床上，强行注射。  
他甚至没有名字，那个姑且可以被称作父亲的人唤他“小孩”，在外则叫他“儿子”。所以不止一次地，他质疑着，“我真的是他的儿子吗”。  
如果是，为什么连名字都不愿意给他起。如果不是，那亲生父母究竟是谁。  
要说这样的经历有什么益处，大概是极强的抗药性。父亲所研制的药物大多比市面上流通的普通药品药效要强，反复注射后普通药物对他来说已经不痛不痒了。只要生病，没有父亲就会不治而亡，这种可怕的想法一直在脑海里反复，从无力反抗变成了不再反抗。  
直到一个叫老鲤的人来到诊所。  
他本来应该呆在房间里，像所有客人来访时一样，父亲会说，“儿子今天不舒服不方便见人”。每当父亲这样搪塞时，大家也都不再过问。但老鲤追问了一句，“自从你开始经营这家诊所后精神状态越来越不如从前了，你知道我一直在，有什么能帮到你的一定要告诉我。”  
“最近忙着应付几个缠人顾客，睡眠不足而已。”或许也是从父亲身上学到了面不改色撒谎的技巧，不论对着谁都带着厚重的面具，其实后背已经残缺不全，血肉模糊，森森白骨外露。这样的人难以称作完整的人。  
阿对这个叫老鲤的人产生了无限的好奇，把门推开一条缝，窥探会客室的情况。  
“啊，你原来在屋里，”老鲤立刻察觉到门缝里透出的视线，笑着招手，“出来坐会儿吧。”  
他畏畏缩缩地迈出一步，但父亲回头朝他露出冷淡的表情，将他逼退，“小孩怕生，下次吧。”  
“也行，过两天我再来看看你，可别胡来哦。”老鲤笑了两声，离开诊所。  
阿太久没在这里听到过笑声了，他对着镜子，双手拉嘴角上扬，不知为什么，想冲老鲤露出笑容。老鲤或许能帮到他，至少让父亲不再拿他当试验品。  
老鲤再次拜访时带着几条香烟和一盒糖果，“对了，想麻烦你个事，上次的药不够用了，能再给我点吗？”  
父亲叹了口气，“等会，我去给你拿。”  
等他离开，老鲤走到阿的房间门口悄声说，“你在里面吗？”  
“爸爸不让我出去……您是事务所的人吧，”阿小心翼翼地凑到门前，小声回道。  
“没错。”  
“那，您能帮我查查看我的亲生父母是谁吗？”  
老鲤干这行不少年了，大概猜到原因，“他伤害过你，还是欺骗了你？”  
“我，不能告诉您。”  
脚步声远了，父亲和老鲤重新在会客室开始攀谈。走前，老鲤留下了糖果说，“小孩经常吃药的话用得上这个。”  
父亲也听出了老鲤话里的意思，等他走后，把阿拽出房间，一铁盒糖摔到他身上，糖豆啪嗒啪嗒撒了一地。  
“你跟他说了什么。”  
“没，我没说过……”  
父亲的拳和脚落在身上，可他早就感觉不到疼痛了，疼痛成了一种常态，和呼吸一样平常。可这是应有的生活吗，没法选择出身但是出生后没有做错过什么，为什么要承受这些。  
他偷偷剥开糖纸含一颗在嘴里，是久违的甜味。他重新一颗颗捡起放进铁盒，抱着盒子默不作声回到房间。父亲也懒得再在他身上耗费力气，切了一声，“以后没事都别出房间，我不想看到你。”  
在父亲的脸上，阿发现了隐藏在深处的东西，恐惧。  
他的时间比父亲长二十个春秋，在他能直起身板的时候，父亲早就步履蹒跚。父亲是加害者，他是被害者。更何况，父亲身上背着几桩命案，阿没有什么可以失去的，父亲能失去的就不止金钱这么简单了。

他在父亲出诊时溜进实验室，偷偷看了其中几本书籍。或许是天赋使然，勉强能通读下来，但是看完就熟记于心。他甚至不用偷拿试剂，因为每天那些药物都会被注入身体，比起光用眼睛看、鼻子闻更能理解药效。  
日复一日，厚厚的几本书通读完了，实验室里琳琅满目的药品几乎全部记忆下来，有怎样的功效，副作用，他比任何人都清楚。  
只要在父亲给病人的药里加一点，那些人绝非善类，不会轻易放过给他们下毒的人。  
计划简单纯粹，是一个孩童所能想到的最优方法。实行时没有考虑任何后果，如果自己受到牵连怎么办，如果父亲发现他的小算盘……这些似乎都不重要。  
事情发展得太过顺利。  
那是一个普通得再不能普通的清晨，父亲提着药箱出诊，留他一人在诊所。中午到了，父亲没有回来。  
阿饿着肚子走到厨房，从冰箱里取出昨晚的剩饭加热，也不管滋味，用它们填饱肚子。  
下午到了，时针转到了3刻度以下，窗外是一如既往的叫卖声，“小笼包，小笼包，热乎乎的小笼包”。父亲依然没有回来。  
等到天边出现一抹暮色时，门口终于有了动静。阿走到门前，踮脚看了一眼猫眼，门口的人却是老鲤。他打开了门，老鲤似乎看上去很慌张。  
“你爸爸回来了没？”  
阿摇头。  
“哪都找不到他，北边有枪声，我已经派人去看情况了。我担心你遇到坏人，就来看看你。”老鲤把他抱起在怀中，“我跟他说过很多次了别再给那些人看病……他就是不听……”  
凌晨时，阿在一架担架上看到了父亲，血浸透了身体各处，没有任何生命体征。  
是，死了吧  
哈哈。  
阿从口袋里拿出一颗糖，剥开糖纸，把糖豆推进嘴里。警笛长鸣，红蓝色映照夜空，越来越多的人聚集在周围，他头一回觉得这么开心，喜悦到想高歌一曲。  
老鲤揉了揉那颗小脑袋，显然把他憋笑到抖动的模样错认成了抽泣。将阿搂紧怀里的时候，那种抖动没有停止。  
阿早就不记得哭是什么感觉了，笑到面目扭曲时泪腺同样会崩塌。人不需要非得丧着脸表现痛苦，更何况像他这样的小孩。

#3  
父亲的诊所理所当然地由他继承，虽然老鲤多次提议让阿进事务所工作，但阿拒绝了。理由想讲也讲不清楚，现在让他学会人际交往太难，而且那个诊所里还有许多用得到的东西。  
说不定，能研制出包治百病的药。  
早上，在一米二的小床上醒来，醒来时保持着常年以来的蜷缩状态。身体比许多成年人都要疲惫，但坚持爬起身，在厨房里准备一些速食品当早餐。这时候总会有人摇动门铃，打开门是一瓶玻璃瓶装的牛奶，生产日期是当天早上。  
他没有多余的钱订牛奶，速食品都是选超市里快要到期的折扣品，报纸也退订了，了解新闻全靠电台。可能送错地址了，第一次的时候是这么想的。一个月下来，毫不间断，他猜着是老鲤的主意，想了想，懒得拒绝，最起码，早餐有了一样营养品。  
说来可笑，最讨厌的是药物，在这种时候能帮到自己的也只有药物。父亲生前还是留下不少老主顾，父亲甚至细心地用不同颜色的笔标注出不同顾客的病症，其中有老鲤的记录，问诊时间长达五年，慢性肺炎，不能用凉性药物。  
原来这种工作也并不轻松，一个人关在实验室里挨个替他们准备药方，完成后挨家挨户送达。父亲的药箱在火拼中和身体一样被打成了筛子，阿只能买一个新的，提不动只好背在肩上，按照父亲的通讯录上的地址走访。  
“听说你父亲死了，你就不怕走他的老路子跟他一个下场？”  
“小鬼会什么制药，他们只会捣乱。”  
“说实话，道上不少人听到你爹死了都松了口气呢。”  
这些人毫不避讳，拿过药物，给了少的可怜的钱，还不忘冷嘲热讽。  
“知道吗，听说你爹暗中给人下药所以被杀了。”  
知道，当然知道。  
和这些人多费口舌无益，只有慢慢证明自己，才能一点点超过父亲。  
走到老鲤事务所，老鲤和第一次来诊所时样子差不多，档案上的年龄40+，看上去只有30岁左右。  
“有需要随时联系我，事务所向你敞开大门。”老鲤接过药，犹豫片刻道，“你还想继续干这一行吗。”  
“鲤叔，我还有事要完成 ，暂时不能离开诊所。”阿背起药箱，老鲤留住了他。  
“那个，之前你要我帮你查你父亲的经历，”老鲤拿出一个文件袋，“虽然现在有点迟了，但是，这个需要交给你。”  
阿接过文件袋取出来扫了一眼，那个人的确是他的父亲，而他的确没有名字，“户口查无此人”，老鲤补充了一句，“里面有一张身份证件，我托人给你做的，迟早能用得到。”  
“阿……？”  
“是你的名字，嘛，我暂时替你起的，不喜欢的话还可以换。”老鲤笑了笑。  
“这样挺好。”阿垂着脑袋，把证件揣进口袋，一脚踏出事务所大门。仰头看天空时，楼上的落地窗有一个人向下看着他，是从未见过的面孔。  
啊，今天天气不错。  
啊，搞砸了。  
啊，你在这里。  
带入之后回想父亲和自己的对话，像是在呼唤自己一样。  
算了，想这些有什么用呢。

阿的技术终于渐渐得到了认可，人们意识到他不仅是个孩子，更是一个医生，虽然他本人不这么称呼自己。愿意聘请他的事务所越来越多，但联系最多的还是老鲤事务所。  
每天清晨门口多了一样东西，鸡蛋。  
把鸡蛋和牛奶放一起是怎么想的，会消化不良的。  
阿叹了口气，鸡蛋塞进冰箱，把牛奶一口气喝干净。不过话说回来……喝了这么久也完全没长个子。  
也对，滥用药物的下场。即便知道不能继续用身体做试验，还是没有停止，不过比起父亲在他身上用过的药，现在这些要柔和太多。  
纱布终于可以拆掉了，新的毛发长出，藏住了以前的伤痕，但时不时会有不适感，不能用力拉伸肌肉，也不能按压。  
没错，和自己还剩下的很久的人生相比，那个男人留下的痕迹不足挂齿，总会消失的。  
可如果想要忘记，为什么还留在这里，做着他以前做的事情。

#4  
因为想知道他经历过什么。  
想知道他为什么会变成那种人。  
阿至少是这么以为的，自己是为了查清过去。  
“你母亲似乎很早就去世了，我从来没有见过，每次去都是只有你父亲一个人。”老鲤沏茶放在桌上，摆了两个杯子，“我的肺炎也是老病了，一遇上季节交替就犯，还不能用凉性的药，我这人不喜欢西药，所以找到你父亲。大家对他评价不一，有人说他是救世华佗，有人说他借医杀人。至少我看到的那一面是一个尽职的医生。”  
尽职的医生，吗。  
老鲤接着说道，“其实他对你做过很不好的事情吧，第一次去诊所我就感觉到了，你很害怕他。”  
阿摇摇头，“都是些老黄历了，没什么好说的。不过，我想感谢您的糖果，我很喜欢。”  
那些糖在药物折磨得他坐立难安时能让他好受一点，他不舍得吃太多，一天一颗，直到父亲去世那天还剩下一小把。  
“喜欢的话下次让吽给你带些过去，”老鲤早就注意到门口有人偷听了，把那人喊进屋，“可以吧，吽。”  
阿有些迷惘地看着这个叫吽的人，之前没在事务所里看到过，除了那次……好像是在楼上偷看他的人。  
“他也是遇到了些困难留在这里的孩子，有什么需要可以直接跟他说，他可是很在乎……”  
吽直接开口打断了老鲤，“时间不早了，你还有病人要走访吧，我送你过去。”

交通工具是一辆摩托，吽给他戴上不大合适的头盔，叮嘱道，“你最好搂紧我，以防意外。”  
这么壮的腰要怎么搂得住啊拜托，阿心里默默吐槽道。  
“你父亲的事，我很抱歉，我赶过去时已经迟了，”吽的声音被风吹散了，只能听到一些片段，“有需要的话告诉我，我一定会帮你的。”  
这句话听起来有点耳熟，算了，懒得回忆。  
这之后，吽似乎成了他的专职骑手，倒是节省了不少时间。两人没什么共同话题，所以都僵着。过了一周，吽替他再次戴上头盔时小声嘟囔了一句“牛奶不管用啊”。  
“你说什么？”阿感到莫名其妙。  
“没什么，我们走吧。”  
吽难道是在说他矮？  
“喂，我有天天喝牛奶的，长得矮不是我的错吧。”

#5  
“说来，你好像从不用左手提箱子，是受过伤吗？”吽无心地问了一句，“而且夏天也穿着长袖……”  
阿心里猛的一紧，“没什么。力气小而已。”  
吽不大相信，拉住他的左手手腕，那股拉力一瞬间又把他拉回记忆中。  
他向后退一步，吽就逼近一步，还没等袖子挽起，吽已经被阿的表情吓到了。那种极度厌恶又恐惧的眼神，因为小孩不擅长隐藏表情，所以清清楚楚完完整整写在脸上。看样子他想起了不愉快的事情，想开口问，可问了又能做什么。  
“对不起，”吽垂着脑袋，道歉的态度十分诚恳，反倒显得阿反应过度。  
“不过我的确有个秘密，”酝酿片刻，阿开口了，“我抗药性很好。”  
“抗药性？”吽听不太懂这种词汇。  
阿打算就地演示，从药箱里拿了一管，打开灌了下去。  
“喂喂，那是什么啊，直接喝下去没关系吗……”吽拿过空瓶子，瓶身上贴着标签，用相当整齐的字迹写着，“壮……阳……”  
阿擦了擦嘴角得意洋洋地叉腰，“走吧。”  
大概，没有关系，吧。  
直到走访了所有病人，天色渐暗，阿拽了拽吽的腰带，“在事务所停就行，我自己走回去。”  
“吃完饭再走吧，今天槐琥也会回来，刚好认识一下，”摩托车停下后吽二话不说提着药箱准备上楼，阿只好先跟上。  
的确是喝下去了，壮……嗯……药。这是一个顾客特别定制的药，起因似乎是和妻子关系不合，想从改善x生活开始。刚也没仔细看就直接喝了下去，但愿别出现什么意外情况。  
“洗手间在走廊尽头，电视随意看，我先去准备晚饭了。”吽叮嘱过后，戴上围裙钻进厨房。  
阿走进洗手间，洗了把脸。从刚才开始有种异样感，说不上来，体温莫名地升高了，再洗一次还是觉得脑袋里热乎乎的。该不会奇怪的药物起了奇怪的作用吧可恶。  
他扶着墙走到厨房，摇了摇脑袋，吽正在切菜，听到动静回头，“怎么了，还好吧。”  
“好像有点累了，我先回去了，替我谢谢老鲤。”阿背起药箱，脑袋重到抬不起来。不顾吽的挽留，小跑回诊所，锁上门，瘫坐在玄关处。  
哈……松了口气，好像是发烧。  
可能是最近太累了，今天就早些睡吧。  
喝光了一大瓶果汁后，带着冰呼呼的胃躺进被窝。对了，冰袋。冰箱里只剩下冰棍，那就姑且拿这个做替代吧。  
闭上眼，只有和包装接触的位置冰爽舒适，其他位置热到燃烧起来，把一个本该普通的梦变成了炼狱。梦里父亲的面孔再一次出现，从太平间的冰柜里坐起身，血缓缓由头顶留下，原本干净的身体染得通红，弹孔般的痕迹逐渐出现。父亲伸手，轻声问着。  
“为什么要害我，为什么要害死我，我不是你爸爸吗。”  
怎么不说话，就这么讨厌爸爸吗。  
啊？小孩，给我过来，过来！

阿从梦中惊醒，汗水浸透了枕头，又或许是冰棍所致。他摸了摸额头，温度降了些，总之，先喝点水吧。  
经过实验室时，门没有合拢，端着一杯冰水往回走时，下意识视线避开了那个房间。  
“过来，小孩。”  
寒意嗡的占据了身体，他加快脚步，钻回房间。一定是烧糊涂了，再出现幻觉就注射退烧药吧。喝光水，缩进被子，闭上眼，睁开眼，再闭上，父亲的声音却没有消失。  
这时候也只有药能帮到忙了。  
调整情绪的药，舒缓，减压……  
操作片刻，阿将一管金色液体注入身体。暂时，没有什么反应呢，只有先睡觉了。

#6  
奇怪，昨天发生了什么。  
好像是去了事务所，然后……想不起来了。  
算了，反正每天都一样。不过睡了一个好觉。  
阿隐约感觉到了一种上瘾的味道，像中毒了一样，疼痛，麻木，药品，活得恍若瘾君子。  
这只是为了研发药物，并不是为了自己。  
那究竟是对什么上瘾了。

“今天如何，可以的话来事务所吃晚饭吧。”吽做出了似曾相识的邀请，“一个人呆在诊所，恐怕晚饭都是吃速食品和外卖，这样可不行哦。”  
替各种顾客看病倒是积攒了些收入，但压根没时间研究食谱，就连外卖也是选离得最近的一家，味道什么的，早就不在意了。  
“今晚的菜谱是糖醋鱼、薄荷糕、牛肉粉丝，餐馆菜单有的我都会做所以随便提要求，”吽微笑着。餐馆里的，倒是有想吃的东西。  
阿眨了眨眼，“火锅，可以吗。”那是为数不多一个人没法吃的菜品。  
“那就火锅吧。”  
慢慢的，在事务所吃饭变成了常态，不光是因为好吃，而且，有很多人在一起。围在圆桌旁，所有人开心地大笑着，和空荡荡的诊所不同。  
笑着和他们道别，在回到诊所的路上笑容渐渐冷却，等站到镜子前时，又变回了干巴巴的模样。再一次注射自制药，钻进被窝，做一个美梦吧。

“您是，李先生吧，”意识突然游离，又再次回到身体，吽正站在后面等着他，面前的是……李先生，需要治疗胃炎的药物。是什么时候到这里的，刚才在路上和吽都说了些什么。  
想不起来了。  
“这段时间谢谢你的药了，两个月前难受得要死，现在好多了。”  
两个月，已经过了两个月吗。  
“走吧，该去下一家了。”吽指了指摩托车。  
“哦，嗯。”  
火锅，米粉，拉面，叉烧饭，灌汤包，灌汤包，叉烧饭……

中毒了。  
（拉灯走链接）

”你想和我做爱？”阿大笑几声，跌跌撞撞倒在床边，吽凑上来，俯身靠近。  
“我不知道，但是我喜欢……”  
“别说那几个字，”阿挡住他的嘴，“那你知道前列腺在哪吗。”  
啪的一声，避孕套裹住手指，阿轻笑一声，看样子早就准备好这一天了。明明看上去是第一次做这种事，吽却熟练得让人难以置信，一手挑开入口，裹着避孕套的手指研磨入口处。因为是自带润滑剂的类型，发出轻微的水声，有点冰冷，触碰到了按理说不为做爱而存在的部位。  
“前面也要。”阿抬眼，拽着吽的手向前。吽似乎有点难为情，但动作完全不加掩饰，赤裸裸地显露出性欲。  
两根手指进入便能触到深处，大概是因为体格所以具有更大的手指吧。指尖不断深入，在寻找着那一定点。  
“嘶——”阿瞬间捂住脸，下体传来淡淡的酥麻感，手指按压一次，电流就愈加强烈，由脊梁传入脑髓。有什么东西会从前面出来的样子，按理说刺激前列腺会有前列腺液排出。不过，如果同时刺激前面的话，应该就是射精了吧。  
“你的表情看上去在想什么复杂的问题。”吽轻笑道，“这样不够吗。”说着，抽出手指，把四根全都套进避孕套里，在闭合的瞬间再次进入，精巧地触到刚才的位置。  
“啊啊！”  
现在不仅是酥麻，还有涨涨的感觉。闭上眼，意识再次模糊，下次清醒过来大概是第二天早晨了，谢天谢地。  
但事实上，身体里的巨物瞬间把他捣醒，依旧顶在深处，填满了所有空隙。他拼命呼吸，维持住意识，眯着眼看的吽的表情，相当幸福的样子。  
“呼……嗯……”  
明明一次都没有触碰过，前面可耻地立起，看样子要在下一次重击后爆发了。阿伸手想拽住吽，左臂没有力气，右臂被按在床上，腿高举在空中，膝盖沉向胸口，在吽的一次次进攻下，这样弱小的身体却完全承受 了下来。  
上瘾了，受不了了。  
“啊…啊……嗯……哈…哈……唔嗯……”  
发出了，像色情片女主的声音，后面也不像一开始那么干涩了，顺畅地容纳下整根东西。  
想要药物，药，把这种感觉阻断，不想在这种姿态下被以这种刺激方式达到高潮。  
“阿……”吽喃喃地念着，眼角出现的是，泪水？  
“你哭什么啊，”阿又气又好笑，“明明是我痛的要死好吗。”嘴上说痛，也只是刚进入的那段时间，因为做了足够的扩张，很快便适应。  
在第一次之后，又是第二次。吽用力太猛导致避孕套提前破裂，只好再拿一个换上。湿漉漉的小袋丢进垃圾桶，随手把阿按在床上，从后侧进入。然后是第三次。  
最后累到精疲力尽，靠在吽的身上闭上了眼。

#7  
想起来了，昨天晚上发生了什么。  
再醒来时，已经是中午。比起吽的事情，自制的调整情绪药不能继续使用了，副作用太过明显，那下一次出现噩梦该怎么办。  
门铃比以前响得有些晚，打开门，吽端着牛奶和一打鸡蛋冲他笑着。  
“你怎么来了，”阿扫了一眼，是这两个月来一直喝的那种牛奶。  
“今天的牛奶，本想让你喝了再走，”吽把东西放在他左手上，“那我先走了。”  
刚刚松手，重量把左手坠向地面，刺痛感让阿不得不松开手。  
“果然这里受过伤吧，昨天我没敢对这里用力。”  
“我是不是还得感谢你。”阿没好气地说。  
“对不起，我以为你喜欢……”  
阿瞪大眼睛，“我说过别提那几个字吧。”  
“对不起。”吽托着他的左手，一点点拉起袖子，“为什么不早些告诉我，”有一部分的毛发显然是之后长出来的，失去光泽，更加稀疏，随手拨动，发青的肌肤显露在外。  
“告诉你了又能怎么样。你会帮我修正过去吗？”阿抽回手，锁上门，把吽挡在房外。  
化学阉割的药物调制对他来说不难，如果能变回之前，再多用一次药物也没有关系，至少不要变成用后面做的男性。  
呼……  
药物流入血管时，竟然有种安心感。  
躺在床上，看着点滴滴落，渐渐合上眼。  
注射，呕吐，注射，睡觉，吃饭，注射。这样，就能把那种感觉赶出身体了吧。

究竟过了几天，阿不清楚，没力气抬头看表。把速冻水饺一股脑倒进锅中，煮破皮才想起要捞出来。吃了两口就没胃口继续了。他托着下巴，库里的药用得差不多了，得出门采购才行。  
虽然知道目的是什么，但找不到路，不知不觉又走到老鲤事务所楼下。  
一想到那天发生的事情，除了呕吐感再无别物。他加快步子准备离开，吽却叫住了他。  
“你好几天没出诊了，没事吧。”吽关切地搂住他。  
“没事，”阿眼神空洞，飘向远处。  
“我问了老鲤关于之前的事情，你的爸爸是不是把你当作试验品了，”吽说着说着，眼眶再次湿润，“你觉得我恶心的话我会离你远远的，但是别再伤害你自己的身体了。”  
阿摇摇头，脑子反应不过来吽在说什么。  
“你又注射了什么，再有抗药性也不能这么乱来，”吽查看阿的瞳孔，比以往涣散。  
为什么，明明用了那么多药物，被这个人抱着还是会有心动的感觉。  
阿挣脱开，又被拉回，“别这样了，呐，阿，跟我说话，别不理我。”  
什么啊，这个人，又哭了，真的是成年人吗。  
“好累，想睡觉。”

再次醒来时，周围是，病床，吽正趴在他身边。阿太久没有来过医院了，还好每天和药物打交道，勉强承受住刺鼻的味道。医生在门外和老鲤交谈着什么，隐约听到片段。  
“他怎么用过这么多药物，肝功能和肾功能急剧衰竭了，还好年轻，在可控范围内，但是药物治疗只会加重他的身体所受的压力……”  
“所以呢？”  
“只能靠他自己了。”  
阿苦笑，点滴瓶上写着“葡萄糖”的字样。  
干脆像父亲一样死掉算了。  
他想下床，手被趴在旁边的吽拉住，怎么抽都抽不出来。  
“阿，你醒了……”吽如释重负地笑道，“下次别那么任性了，我和老鲤都很担心你。”说着，他从一旁拿起一个铁盒打开，“吃一颗吧，听老鲤说你很喜欢这种，我特意买来的。”  
是当时老鲤送给他的那种糖，尝起来是樱桃味，淡粉色。  
本来是甜味，突然混进咸味，嘴角有什么湿润的液体。  
“阿，很难吃吗，抱歉，”吽手忙脚乱地递来糖纸，“吐掉吧。”  
阿凑上前，用嘴唇把糖豆送到吽的嘴边。  
哭到停不下来，蠢死了，但是这种感觉，是中毒了。

**Author's Note:**

> 应该会有后续，还没动笔


End file.
